Visions for Valong
by mamabot
Summary: Collaborated work with Valong: Starscream/Acree, Thundercracker/Firestar, Skywarp/Moonracer. I may have more chapters in the future, but for now, chew on this. Three femmes walk into a Decepticon bar after the truce. Drinking brigade ensues and what happens after that...?
1. Chapter 1

Visions for Valong

Collaboration with Valong from

* * *

It's after the ceasefire and lots of things have relaxed. It's really nice to be able to breath and not be constantly on guard. Being a POW for the Decepticons is not a fun thought. Not just the imprisonment and potential physical attacks from them. It's the constantly feeling like the 'Autobot Mechs' have to protect them. Humiliating. Come on, they stole Energon right out from under the Guardian of Cybertron's nose and lived to tell about it. Why the hell should they need to be protected! Most certainly not NOW!

Right. So some sort of Femme Arrogance has landed them here now. Shit. Moonracer, Firestar and Arcee are in Commander Elita-1's office. On her left side, her Second in Command, Commander Chromia is watching their reactions carefully. The three femme get a telling-off from their CO. They didn't reported to their usual duty this morning and she would like an explanation. NOW!

Without much of a choice, now they have to explain themselves. Maybe the faction war is over, but the structure still stands until further notice. A bit chaffing with it's rules.

"So I ask you one more time: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Commander Chromia bellows making the three femme's already sore heads ring.

The three look to each other trying to figure out exactly what to say and who is stupid enough to explain.  
"Well you see the evening before….," Arcee tries to explain:

~~~ Last Night ~~~  
Our three femmes Arcee, Moonracer and Firestar are going out. A huge sigh of relief to get away from the encroaching Autobot mechs trying to 'stake their claim' before the Decepticon mech's try. Not everyone was lucky enough to find sweet warriors like Optimus and Ironhide; lucky Elita and Chromia. Nope, seems like all that was left were… ugh. So Arcee, Moonracer and Firestar have decided it's time to get off the base and get away. Where is the last place anyone would look for them?

Firestar smiles and points. Arcee nods and they drag whimpering Moonracer along. Inside a primarily Decepticon nightclub, they meet the Seekers who were the bane of the entire Autobot Faction. As much as it would be easy to turn their noses up to the mechs inviting them for a drink, there is some honor and a similarity to their own plight.

Arcee turns to Firestar (knowing Moonracer would just cower away), "What do you say? I've been meaning to get to know them anyway and like us, they didn't get all the respect they deserved. Let's find out what they are really like. What do you say?"

Not knowing that her sister-in-arms has her optics on the same flying-mech, she smiles taking up the drinks the waitress had delivered to them from the three mechs and strides over to the 'boys'. Ever the gentle-bot, Thundercracker stands giving Moonracer his chair.

Arcee, the more brisker of the three, begins a conversation with the silent Thundercracker while helping him gather more chairs, "So, how's the truce treating you?"

At least she tries but Snotty Screamer, takes the chair from Arcee for himself and fires back, "Perfect. Looks like we have all the Autobot goods."

Thundercracker and Arcee roll their optics and she tries again, "Thundercracker, have you gotten a chance to do anything fun?"

Just as the blue one opens his mouth, Starscream fills in words, "Ha! What do you call luring you off the base?"

Arcee glowers at him plunking down into the chair Skyward vacates for her next to the most arrogant of all the beings at the table, "We didn't come here for you, Nova Nuts."

"Nova Nuts? Oh so you have heard about how I set femme's sparks aflame," he slams his drink back.

Taking the light drink the boys had given her, she slams it back and hooks a finger in the air to the waitress, "Oh yes the pelvic scraplets you are known to spread around is quite a legend in our faction. All bite and no pleasure with a lingering rash of shame."

Skywarp can't help but cackle to that one. Starscream slams his pede down on the purple one. Taking advantage, Arcee tries once more to talk to Thundercracker but she gets repeatedly interrupted by Screamer. He provokes, makes fun of her trying to talk intellectually with Thundercracker, making the blue one flush.

Starscream might be the scientist, but Thundercracker is no dummy either. The mech spends (or tired to) spend his time reading literature and other cultural and geographical information. Firestar leans in to Thundercracker as Arcee has to keep firing back at Starscream. Arcee does not take any shit from him. They bicker with each other constantly giving Firestar a chance to talk to Thundercracker.

With the noise in the bar, they have to lean in closer to each other. With his greater bulk and wings, he finally makes them more comfortable by laying a hand across the back of her chair and practically nuzzling into her cheek so she can hear him. She smells wonderful. No there weren't a whole lot of Decepticon Femmes he felt comfortable talking to, but this one… well the war is over and factions mean nothing anymore, right?

Leaning into his audio as well, she notices the hint of jet fuel from his frame mixed with breath of vintage Energon in his 'shot glass' (rather sneaky of him to hold face) is more than intoxicating with his attentive and warm optics. Never did she have these kind of conversations with Inferno or Red Alert. Its not only his deep voice soothing and calm, he's actually interested in what she has to say.

Firestar is a bit reserved, like Thundercracker, but secretly she adores Thundercracker's wide spread dark blue and shiny wings with these comely red and white strips on it. She catches herself thinking how easy it would be to touch them. After all they are just a breath away. Flushing, she wonders what would he do if she accidentally brushed her mouth against the tip to slick a lick to that red stripe?

She shivers with his breath warms her throat again, "Are you alright, Firestar? There's no need to be afraid of us."

She looks up into his warm ruby optics and knows she has a lot to be afraid of, her ex will kill her if she falls for the flyer. Swallowing hard, she knows she's doomed. She always did like watching Thundercracker in action and could swear he gave her a wink once before taking off in retreat.

In the meantime, Skywarp is hitting on Moonracer. She has just separated from Powerglide (cheating bastard!) and drowns her sorrows with high grade Energon. She has no time for mechs and most certainly not ones who think with their egos not their sparks.

Tossing back her sixth she flicks the empty in his face, "There must be a reason they call you 'Warppy. For your brain is all warped if you think I have two nano seconds of time for you."

He, with a cheeky grin croons back, "Hey baby, don't be like that. Come on you can do jet judo with me anytime and blow that chip off your shoulder. And you know what we can do afterward?!" he winks at her trying to let her know he wants nothing serious and maybe she should give it a try. Nope too much like the red lying flyer.

"Buzz off," she snorts back another.

"Warp!" Thundercracker chides him. It's not just that his trine mate is getting rather lude on top of Starscream over there trading insults with Arcee. He sighs heavily. Damn it he finally has a chance with a REAL conversation and these two are going to blow it by thinking with their cogs and egos. Once again, he's embarrassed by his brothers.

Once again, Arcee is trying her luck at Thundercracker, but again, the arrogant second in command interferes cheekily. Yes both smirking Starscream and furious Arcee can see that Firestar has made a connection with Thundercracker that the pink femme was hoping for.

While Starscream teases, "So Professor Thundercracker, what books are on the reading list this summer?" Arcee grabs both Firestar and Thundercracker's lighter weight but heavier volume glasses of Energon and pours it over still talking Starscream's head. All, except Screamer, are laughing. Even Thundercracker, with a soft warm chuckle. Firestar is delighted about his mechly laughter and she tells him how beautiful his smile is leaning her hand to his cockpit accidentally infuriating Arcee to all ends! Thundercracker thanks her nervously and Firestar sees his face slightly blushing.

Starscream leaps to his pedes fists bared ready to clock the lighter weight femme. Likewise, Arcee flinches for a moment seeing the serious move, but prepares herself for his next one. Both Seekers reach out and lay a hand on each of his arms, "Hey, cool it Starscream," the soft tone of reason comes from Thundercracker making Firestar's spark flutter to his devotion to his trine.

Much like her own for her sisters, "Arcee, please. Just drop it back a notch."

Even normally crazy Skywarp has a serious and soothing tone to his voice, "Star', breathe. Please, don't get us kicked out of here after all it took for us to get a night off."

Starscream looks around to not only his trine who really needed a break but also the three 'sisters' who just came for some fun and to break away like them.

He rights his chair and sits silently. Arcee looks away from him and to the spectacle across the room. Yeah that mech and femme will be going home together. She plays with the glass and sees the way Thundercracker and Firestar are looking at each other, yep she lost that chance. Seeing the way Moonracer and Skywarp are still bantering, it will be a toss up if they will be berthing, or laughing, or purging together.

Moonracer easily shoots a look back, flicking a hand to Thundercracker to keep on with Firestar. She may have a broken spark, but it doesn't mean her sister should not be able to have a real conversationalist for a change. Returning to Skywarp, plucks the drink right out of his hand, "You do remember that I shot you down, more then once, don't you ?"

He gives her that charming arrogant smile, waving the though off. "Primus! That was yesterday !"

Slamming the shot glass upside down beside the others in her tally marks of drinks 'killed', "I'm the best sharpshooter in the damn Universe and I bet I can drink most of these Cons and Bots under the table, too." Just for that, jumps up, knocking her chair back with a loud bang. Over in the corner is a set of Wreckers and Combaticons having their own drinking brigade. The poor waitress walking by has a whole tray set for the dueling divisions. Moonracer plucks the tray and sets it on top of her platform of 'kills'.

"I tell you what, Flyboy," she looks at him defiantly, "When you get the courage and stableness to challenge me...and you win...then we have a date ! Until then, buzz off."

"Oh, don't you worry about my stableness, Green Gem, I have more than plenty!" He reaches for the first shot on the tray.

"Warp !" Thundercracker is indignant about Warps frivolity.

Starscream snickers to the brazenness for Skywarp to go toe to toe with a sniper. He's felt her sting and knows she is not someone to mess around with, unlike the spitfire beside him. Plunking an elbow to the table top, he gives the brooding pink femme a close examination. Sure she is pissed her sister made a connection with his brother and it's made her a bit punchy. Ever the gentlemech, he's giving her something to punch on. He's saving her from spark break, and Thundercracker as well. For the intellectual blue mech would be bored with the feisty femme in a snap and then would come the drawn out weeks of Thundercracker trying to let her down and proud she trying to make it look like he's the aft when she made a poor choice in preys. Yeah, that's exactly why he's engaging her in this verbal melee. It has nothing to do with the fact he wants to swallow that sharp tongue and make her scream in wild abandonment. Nope nothing like that. No he hasn't had her on his mind for ages, with late night dreams of pealing the away the scars on her spark like an onion until she cries in a blithering pool in his arms… and he tells her he knew she was made for him from the first moment he laid optics on her and she shot him right above the optic brow leaving a scar. No, nothing like that, she shakes his helm and fires something off snotty to her sister and his other brother:

"Come one Warp, show this leafy thing how it's done."

Firestar is speechless as Moonracer reaches for another glass, "Tuck your landing gear in Airhead, you're about to crash and burn."

Arcee is disgusted by Starscream encouraging the dual of drinks, "Pig !"

"Oh is this too soft for your taste, Missy? Shall I call your mummy and have her pick you up?" Starscream reaches for a shot from the tray in challenge. She waits to see if he is going to just down it, but he doesn't. Nope, he raises it in salute to her.

Taking a deep sigh, Arcee snatches one up too. "Your arrogance is your down fall, Starscream."

With a tinge of seriousness he says softer, "You have to do far better than that, Arcee."

They clink glasses to the challenge to begin and down they go. All four slam their shots down and reach for the next as the throats are on fire. Thundercracker orders another vintage for Firestar and himself. This time, in flutes. She flushes and he leans in:

"It might be up to us to be the designated drivers."

~~~ The next morning. ~~~  
Arcee wakes up to her head buzzing. Clearing her blurry optics, she startles when she realizes she is in the arms of the sleeping… oh shit. Starscream!

Okay that's bad, but worse, she's even more terrified when she realizes that they are both naked. Now she begins to remember more of last night.

I _Some how Starscream and Arcee ended up leaning on each other when she said she had to pee. He curled his nose at the bar's facilities and motioned that he and his sloshed mates live within flying distance. Moonracer got her jet-judo with Skywarp even barrel rolling, until the green femme purged and he felt really bad. Starscream of course is full throttle and just tore up the jet stream heading towards their place._

All Arcee remembers after stepping out of their 'facility' is tender, demanding hands sneaking their way first caressing and then delving under the armor. Not just his but hers seemed to be the more demanding ones wanting to 'dress him down'. From there it went to kisses over her body, moans and then…pleas. No just from her, but him too. Begging her to lick his wings tips. Begging to be allowed to lick her helm spire. Pleading to hold her while he surges and plunges into the deepest curves of her body. Crying out his name like he's never heard before and choking on the emotion wanting to hear it again. Not in arrogance of mechly claim, no sweetness of his lonely spark. How could she say no to that? She crooned out his name from her own lonely spark, watched him keen over in sweet bliss. He pinned her to the berth and told her she was never leaving him. This was not an order from the commander, it was from his sweet spark no one knew he had.

She touched his sad face until a lovely smile came across his lips kissing her tips to which she pulled him down for another round that went much slower

. /I

"Primus ! How could that have happen...?!" She wants to punch him right in his face for the emotions that she has tried cover and bury. Just before she launches her fist, she looks at the sleeping Seeker. At this dark...and very handsome face. He looks so peaceful. Vulnerable. Utterly different than what she saw during the war or even the lonely one from last night.

The soft femme warrior can see a small scar at his left optic, hardly visible. Perhaps quite old. She wonders if he got this scar when he was a sparkling or during his early training days?

In the semi-darkness she looks around and discovers Moonracer and Skywarp. The light green femme lays on top of the sleeping black and purple Seeker. Skywarp has a soft hand to her broad (warrior class) hip keeping her close. The sniper has her hand entwined with his remaining one up under her chin. Neck arched back, the purple one is snoring but not too loud. Arcee smiles to Moonracer being cuddled; something Powerglide refused to ever give. Funny to see Powerglide lost a damn good thing and Skywarp gained it.

The Commander beneath her mumbles her name and smacks his lips to a smile reminding her that she and Moonracer are buck naked. With a stirring she realizes, she is still intimately connected to him as well, and he's warming up in his dream. Turning her head again trying to ignore the need it is stirring within her, Firestar and Thundercracker are naked as well laying together in close embrace. That has to be the sweetest position. Firestar is hitched up higher on the berth with both arms wrapped around his brilliant helm keeping it against her spark. He not only has one strong arm under her helm for a pillow, but his other draped over her side keeping her just as close. If they were any closer, she would swear they were conjoined. Thundercracker has not only his upper leg over her hip, he has her other one between and wrapped around his. These two are going to be very hard to disconnect.

With Starscream twitching intimately again, Arcee realizes that they are in the quarters of the Seekers. Their armor and the armor of the Seekers are spread wildly across the floor and mixed like six jigsaw puzzles poured out together. The room is a big tangled mess of limbs, blankets, armor and pillows…. And soon to be broken sparks. She sees the chronometer and groans:

Oh boy, Command is going to have their helms.  
Arcee tries not to wake the mechs while trying to wake her sisters. "Pssst Moonracer," she calls whisperingly carefully sliding off her lover while he sighs and his arms slip to his sides. Moonracer wakes up at least as terrified as the blue sister had if not more. Arcee signals her that they have to go with a finger to her lips and then to the time piece. With a careful nod to her own fuzzy head, Moonracer throws a little cushion onto Firestars helmet-shoulder area. Thundercracker nuzzles in and the red-orange femme wakes up to smile and snuggles even closer with Thundercracker. As a 'punishment' she gets another cushion on her helmet.

This time her fuzzy helm lifts and scowls. Then blanches seeing her sisters-in-arms unarmored and trying to ease away from their sleeping partners. Carefully, Moonracer shoves a cushion into Warps arms (so he thinks it's her). Before she crawls from the berth, she lifts the blanket, looks wistfully at his mechhood and sighs "Damn, you haven't promised too much Flyboy..." Then she smiles. "That...was definitely worth a sin !"

For that, Arcee pings a cushion back at the green femme who easily catches it threatening to fire it back again until Firestar gives a sharp "SHH!" and flings Arcee her sod piece she tugged out from under Thundercracker's thigh. Then she tucks the blanket sweetly to Thundercracker's chin and he hums.

Checking each other over, they make sure they have all their armor pieces. Before they leave the quarters, Arcee makes a picture of the naked, half covered Screamer and Warp. She wanted one of Thundercracker for herself, but Firestar didn't want it taken and instead leans over to give Thundercracker a one-sided memorable kiss.

One the way back, Arcee says that they never know for what they still can use the pictures for. Shrugging she smirks, "Blackmail or for our lockers." Although, her own spark pangs that maybe…. Just maybe the war really is over and she can have a real future with a real mech?

~~~~ Again in the present.~~~~

Arcee keeps that pang in her spark to herself but tells the pertinent details of the night. Trying to cover their tails, they tell Elita that they do not know how this could have happen and apologized deeply and honestly for their mistake.

Elita sighs exasperated. One she knows the look of love, seeing it every time she and Optimus stand before the mirror together, but on the other hand… Slapping a palm to her forehelm she has no idea how she will explain this to the Prime for he will hear from Prowl about disciplining her troops. "And that, after just one week ceasefire!" Groaning again she dismisses the three, "Primus help you if I find out you have turned the Femme Division into a pack of party whores!"

Arcee and Firestar feel stabbed through and through. Moonracer just sniggers knowing she had the best fragging of her life and just can not WAIT to tell Powerglide that not only did she drink a Seeker under the table, but she tied him to his berth until he cried out her name and overloading before she even road him. And then, it only got better.

Before Arcee leaves the room, (last one out) though hoping to ask if she can see Starscream personally and respectfully, Chromia calls to her. The mated-dusky blue femme is asking the younger pink one, after exchanging treasonous looks with Elita, that she would like to review the pictures as well. "For security reasons, of course."

Arcee grins seeing that her blackmail is not with the Seekers but with her own officers. "Yes ma'am!" and goes to get her camera. For if Optimus or Ironhide knew that their mates wanted to see three naked Seekers… Arcee has the goods now.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Screamer," she smiles up to the morning sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Visions for Valong II

Gosh I love Skywarp in this! Starscream you arrogant bit of rudder! Ooooo Thundercracker and Ratchet. I'm most certainly thinking of a part three! Just not fully mapped out yet.

* * *

Three Commander Mechs and two Commanding Femmes sit at the planning table. "Take a look at these," the rosy femme fans the images out across the holo-table.

The lead commander flicks the nearest image to the far side of the table away from himself and most assuredly from the chrome and rosy one, "No thank you. Seen more than enough already."

The dusky blue femme giggles and nudges her superior, "Yep, you were right."

Elita kicks Chromia under the table and Optimus scowls at Elita. Folding his dignitary hands on the table top, he address his statement to everyone even if his optics are locked onto the blue one. "Just because I do not care to look at the captured illicit images of three sleeping mechs in the privacy of their quarters, it does not make me a prude." Clenching his fingers, lies, "Nor jealous."

Elita reaches over and lays a hand on her mate's latched ones, "Darling, if anything, they should be jealous of you."

He only shifts his optical focus to her trying to keep a scowl pointed at the blue one but its hard maintain it with a twinkle to his azure blue's turning dark with arousal for his drop dead gorgeous femme.

*Cough* from the deep red one changes everyone's focus, "Look I'm up for a good old frag'n or comparison like the next mech," he thumbs to Ratchet, "but why are we here? And more importantly, why are we looking at these three?"

Ratchet is the one to kick Ironhide under the table this time making him growl. Elita and Chromia giggle for a second before Optimus bonks his fist on the table to get everyone back in line.

"As I was saying, these three were photographed asleep," Elita falls in line.

"I'm not getting you, Elita," Ratchet tosses his hands up.

Elita runs a finger between the three mech seated at the table, "You three are a trine yourself. Tight as any blood brothers could ever be." The three mechs look among each other. Yes, that could very well be. "While we femmes were separated from you, it was the three of you that kept each other sane, true?" Nodding the solemn mechs have to agree to that. They were the only ones to see each other's fears and tears.

She expands one picture that contains all three of the mechs completely sprawled out and dead to the world. "They share everything. Stick together like scraplets on a junk heap." That brings a soft smile to the three.

Chromia taps one of Starscream, "From the rumors I have heard, these mechs rarely bring femmes back to the sanctity of their quarters. And most assuredly, NEVER let a femme sleep there. Three of our femmes spent the night not only in their quarters, but in their arms? What does that say to you?"

Ironhide snorts, "Our girls drank them under the table."

"Inferno has drunk Firestar under the table numerous times. Arcee NEVER ever spends the night with anyone unless they are the one in chains. And Moonracer… I'm surprised she slept with anyone after the last mech that broke her spark. I would have thought she would have cut Skywarp's * off for even suggesting a frag'n." All three mechs grimace for a second to that image, which brings a smile to the femme commanders.

Optimus clears his throat and asks, "And your point?"

"I seriously doubt either my femmes or those three fly boys are ready for a 'relationship' but, this could be a good sign if six of the most tenacious and skilled warriors can find solace in each other's arms for a night."

Ratchet pulls one closer of Thundercracker, "Inferno's not going to like this."

"Then maybe he should get his ladder out of his aft and be a mech! All I'm saying, is this looks good for our truce. Please, don't screw it up by letting Prowl clamp down too hard on the regulations and stuff. Give them a break!" With that, shuts of the table making the images all go away. "Am I clear?!"

With a curt, "Yes Ma'am," they all let her have her way. She nods and then rises from her chair. To the surprise of the bonded mechs, their two mates place their knees to the table top and crawl their way over their mechs.

"Good because I desperately need some personal attention!" Chromia snarls to her mate.

"Yes, no brotherly games tonight. You are coming home with me," Elita hooks a finger into her mate's chest piece and tugs him forward into a quite passionate kiss.

Ratchet rises leaving the two couples to themselves. It pangs his spark to be alone, but else can he do?

Stepping into the hall, slams right into a teal and black femme flyer, "Oh pardon me, Ma'am," he grips her shoulders to stabilize them both.

Her ruby red optics lock onto his dark blue pools. It's been a very long time since someone treated her with femme-respect. "Ah, yeah, um… n-no problem." She steps back out of his touch.

Looking her over, he can see so much of the Decepticon Air Commander in her facial features even though they are trimmed with a femme-tint to the accents. Deadly and gorgeous; his systems flare like a school-bot fawning over a bad-girl. "Ah, can I help you? You look lost."

"I heard my Commander was here and so I came to find out why he's in your brig. I thought there was a truce on."

"Damn," Ratchet cusses under his breath. "Please come with me, let me see I can get this straightened out," and extends an open arm towards a hallway.

Skeptically, she plants both hands on her lovely hips and fires back, "How can I trust you not to lock me up as well?"

Ratchet swallows very slowly. Damn, yes he is a medical professional and has seen numerous bots in and out of their armor, but the rarity of a femme flier with a straight up-front attitude, cocked arrogant hip and fingers drumming along her curves…. Lust slams him like Unicron's fist. The look on her face is not helping either. She easily could take him on in words or fists and he would cave….or banter right back. For some reason though, he finds himself being oh so respectful to her in a way she has probably never heard.

"I don't blame you. Autobots have been your foe for so long that you have no reason to trust me. Still, if Prowl did lock up Starscream, I would like to know good and well why myself. I'm sick of this war and patching up bots. So even if you don't follow me on your accord, I'm going to beat the ever love'n scrap out of the twerp." With that, he shrugs and heads down the hall. To his delight, he hears her heels click to catch up with him.

"Ratchet, right?" She confirms his name by walking directly beside him.

He sticks out his right hand, "Yes, Slipstream I presume?"

"Herm, yes. Not that easy to hide it, is it?" She pulls her mouth into a quite cute sideways pucker.

Ratchet laughs lightly patting her hand, "I have a distinct advantage. First as an officer of high rank and second as a medic." With soft non-touching caress to her brow and cheek he indicates, "I see Starscream and then," strokes the non-touching hand down her side to indicate her very clear femme features, "most certainly not."

She narrows her brow, "Is that a compliment, a curse or a pick up line?"

Ratchet gives her a charming smirk and one raised brow of his own, "I'll let you decide." Then cuts immediately right to pound an aggressive fist on a door. "Open up right NOW Prowl or I will weld your door-wings to your ankles!"

The door yanks open and Prowl juts his chin up into the medic's angry face, "What do you want?" Then his optics flare to the femme at Ratchet's side, "What's she doing here?!"

Squeezing past the larger mech, pokes her finger at the shorter one's chest, "Where's my Commander!"

"I don't know! Why are your both looking at ME that way?"

Ratchet looks between the two of them, "Wait you mean you didn't have him arrested?"

"No, I didn't even know he was here. Why, what's going on?"

Ratchet quickly steps back, "Ah… nothing. Sorry to bother you Prowl. Slipstream, would you come with me. I think know where he might be."

With a soft cup to her elbow, leads the femme warrior out of the over zealous law maker's sights. Slipstream isn't happy but she let's Ratchet lead her to where they can talk a bit more privately. "I think he might be with Arcee somewhere on our base, if you know what I mean."

"Arcee? Are you nuts?" Slipstream laughs hard. Not a harsh cackle but a nice strong amused one. "Why would he be with her?"

"Like I said, let's go for a walk," this time he takes her hand and tucks it to his elbow. Escort? She just blinks at him for a moment. No mech has ever treated her like an Elite Femme. He grimaces for a moment readying himself to be clocked by her other fist, but she is just staring at her fingers laying so sweetly to his crooked arm. Safe, protected and yet guiding. Could she let anyone do such a thing with her spark? Maybe not him, but anyone?

"Arcee, really?" She still stares at the link.

Ratchet's other hand crooks a finger under her chin to look into his optics, "You know the war isn't just ending for the factions. Some of the sparks around here have stopped hiding behind their barriers as well. I'm not saying everyone is bonding, but I am saying that they have found it alright to….talk." Then with a lit of a smile, "And walk. May I take you for a walk, Slipstream?"

She blinks to the gentlemech's tender courting moment, "I think I would like a walk, Ratchet." Then she shows him her fist, "But if I find out Starscream's been in the brig the whole time, I'll break your face."

He smiles to her up-frontness, "Deal. If I find out you came here to pant bombs I'll weld your wings to your aft!"

"I like the way you think, Medic." She grins back with that very evil-Starscream way, only she makes it look oh so much more charming.

Slipstream and Ratchet make it out to the courtyard in time to see a purple and back set of wings chasing after a sea-foam green femme, "Aw come one Babe, it was fun wasn't it?"

She whips around and thrusts a finger into his face, "I SWEAR Skywarp, if I come down with something I'm putting Ratchet on you cod. If you thought my rifle shots were something you don't know anything until you have heard the screaming from the CMO's office during a venereal exam!"

He pales for a second and she takes the advantage to storm away. Seeing his new playmate escaping, Skywarp snaps to and dashes after her continuing to sputter pleas, apologies, and promises.

Slipstream turns to her escort with wide optic brows begging for an explanation. Ratchet rubs the back of his neck. Yeah not quite the first impression he wanted to leave with a new femme about how the treaty is going nor how he treats his patients.

"Well, with limited resources during the war, wasting them on cures from frivolous recreational interfacing…" He takes a sigh and shrugs coming clean, "Why not scare the crap out of them with my wrath and give them a shot right in the cause of the issue. Certainly makes them think twice before mucking about with just anyone again."

Slipstream actually smiles a little, "You would have made an excellent interrogator, Ratchet." He chuckles, then she curls her wrist, "As it is, too bad. Hook had tons of that stuff. What we really need was stuff for disruptor burns."

"Damn and I had a bunch of that. Too bad we couldn't have talked and really could have exchanged some good ideas."

Slipstream gives him the encouragement this time, "You know Ratchet, good time as any to try healing Cybertron. No reason to wait any longer. I'll tell Hook and Knock Out you are interested in talking to them."

"I would appreciate that," and they round the next corner. Ratchet pulls her back into the shadows putting a finger to his lips. The two watch the couple they have spotted.

On the end of a stone bench, Arcee is in a grump with arms and knees tightly crossed. Straddling the bench behind her, Starscream blows whispers over her audio and then gives plucking kisses to her nape, the throat side, her shoulder…. It relaxes her a bit. Enough for him to let his chin rest on her shoulder and bring one of her light hands up to his lips. Her face turns to watch him kiss, then lick, and finally suckle her fingers in a most naughty way.

Arcee shivers and he beams. Her face pulls to a scowl. Not towards him but for herself reacting to him. He is very good. Leaning in closer his front slowly touches her back and he lifts his hips to glide right up behind her aft bringing the other hand down to her thigh with all intentions to pan to the inside. He whispers something else into her audio -

And that's it. She pulls her hand from his mouth and shoves the other off her leg. Ever so slowly, he dismounts the bench showing his excellent set of muscled legs. She wants to look away but can't. Rotating his hips as if to show adjusting his tasset armor, her optics latch on to the center of the tasset and his grin widens to his plan working. With a slight shrug to his shoulders, turns his back on her giving her an excellent view of his well paneled aft and very proud wings. Even his helm his proud and up right giving that leaving stride of 'fine be that way, I don't care'.

Neither Arcee or Slipstream are fooled by his slow mechly stride. It's all a show. Meeting the wall, he gives a final flick of his wings making it clear, 'you want this, and I know you do.' Arcee's fists clench ever so tight in personal frustration to the cheeky bastard being RIGHT!

At the wall, he gives the hefty leap as if it was nothing. Then in skilled dive, flicks to his alt-mode and shoots straight up into the sun's glare and out of her sight.

Arcee stands up screaming at the sun, "I HATE YOU! Do you hear me you arrogant bastard! I HATE YOU!" It's then that she notices the other two. Humiliated at them seeing her rant at some stupid Decepticon flyer, she stomps away madder than everything.

"Oh my, what has my brother stirred up?" She brings a pondering curled hand to her chin.

Ratchet chuckles quite openly. Elita's conversation at the planning table looks like it may have just gone bust. Hearing another set of voices, he takes a second thought to that idea.

Thundercracker is deep in a conversation with Firestar about a piece of literature as they walk into the open courtyard. The mechly groan from the shadow of a fire truck he is not surprised to hear, but the hissing intake at the medic's side is surprising. So much so to cause him turn. Oh.

The murderous scowl and Slipstream's hands now curling into fists explain well enough. "Two timing bitch," just seems to ice the cake on her feelings.

Ratchet's optics go wide to the rapidly acquired information! So Slipstream was not necessarily looking for her Commander today, but finding the mech she has her spark set on courting another mech's femme…. Oh boy. He knows if he doesn't move fast, there could be a new war started right here. Inferno will not take it well if Slipstream kills his love!

In a brazen move, Ratchet takes Slipstreams' tight jaw into his large warm hand and turns it towards himself. With barely a warning, he takes her lips with his. Like caterpillars on a leaf, his fingers ease along her jaw line to cup the back of her helm and pull her into a deeper kiss. She may not know the mech well enough to like or hate him yet, but her body is helpless against those talented lips. Like a goldfish's mouth lightly plucking and suckling the nourishment off a pebble, he does the same. Since she didn't slap him away, adds his tongue tip to slip the kiss to the next level.

Her body relaxes and leans into him just wondering where he is going with this exploring kiss of his. For he only has that one hand supporting the back of her helm, the other lays patient at this side waiting for her next move. It takes her three tries to think what to do until she just lays it to cup his chest-side and move them even closer together. Leaning heavier into his warmth, parts her lips to let him kiss her deeper. Gentle and exploring, he doesn't take it too deep leaving her longing for another time, but on the other hand making it deep enough to know, this is no joke….his is interested in exploring this further.

Finally deciding he has tortured her enough, he pulls back with a smile to show he enjoyed her kissing him back. The proud and deadly warrior wheezes, "Dear Primus, your femme lets you out alone?"

Ratchet chuckles warmly, "I'm not bound."

Her finger tip traces his dangerous lip, "And why the Pit not?"

He jerks a helm towards Thundercracker and Firestar still deep taking about a book. He's quite sure that the royal blue Seeker has no idea of the turquoise one's feelings. "You tell me."

Swallowing hard she has to step back from the Autobot medic drooping her defeated wings, "You wouldn't understand."

Elita and Chromia come out of another door with a red and white femme from the medical division between them. The three of them are quite excited by the violet bangle on the medic's arm. Squealing when she sees Firestar, dashes over with the other two in tow. The four femmes and one mech now are in discussion over the violet gift being carefully and delightfully examined.

With a respectful bow to Firestar, Thundercracker steps back leaving the femmes to their conversation. When he turns, stalls seeing Ratchet and ….his deep red optics latch onto the pained crimson ones at the CMO's side.

Slowly Thundercracker walks towards them looking a bit uncomfortable. Ratchet cups Slipstream's elbow to keep her from dashing, "Let me guess, love during war is illogical?"

"It only gets people hurt." She watches the mech of her dreams and nightmares coming closer and closer.

"During the war Elita and Chromia found it a reason to hold strong and stay alive. As did their mates." Ratchet squeezes feeling her want to fly away. "Slipstream, the war is over."

"Tell that to my spark that is still afraid of getting hurt." She swallows hard as Thundercracker is almost within audio range of their conversation. "It's bad enough to be worried about your brother, but a lover too?"

"Hello, Slipstream. Does our Commander know you are here?" The deep respectful voice of concern asks.

"L-like he c-cares," she tries to make it sound flippant, but her stumbling screws that up.

Thundercracker sees Ratchet's hand gripping her elbow in an restraining way and gives off a low growl. "Medic, I suggest you let go of my Seeker-sister immediately."

Sister! -Ouch.

While the two mechs optically war over the femme's protection, Slipstream yanks away and ends up slamming right into steaming Inferno in her retreat. He stabilizes her with his hands but she stomps on his pede and yanks back, "Keep your damn hands off me, you idiot!"

Although his rage is for another, it comes out directly at her, "Then watch where you are going you Ding-bat!"

"Ding-bat? You should know CO2 head!"

"Excuse me?!" He barks back causing all helms to look their way.

Slipstream rolls her optics, "No wonder! You know! Pressurized gas in fire extinguishers. Gosh you are dumb."

He raises his fist, "You Seeker bitch!" And yanks her wing. "You and your stupid wings make you think you are just ABOVE everyone else and can take whatever you want. Don't you!" Everyone knows that jab was directed actually at Thundercracker, who winces to Slipstream taking the assault for his actions with rescue-bot's femme.

Slipstream makes it a bit more direct and punches Inferno right in the nose, "Well maybe if you had gotten down off your tottering ladder and been a real MECH someone wouldn't have to go to a Seeker to get real action!"

Dead silence.

Slipstream just spilled the beans on how sexy Thundercracker is in her sights. His loyal spark thumps hard under his blue and crystalline cockpit. Oh dear he never knew she saw him that way. Seeing him with Firestar must have pushed that jealous temper she shares with Starscream too far. His cheeks flare hot.

On top of that, Inferno has been struck square in the face with the truth; he shouldn't have been a jerk with Firestar thus causing her to go seeking for someone better. Truth hurts and is bleeding down his face as he looks up to everyone staring at them.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes to Slipstream when he should be saying it to Firestar.

The turquoise flyer's throat clenches and snaps back, "Tell it to someone who c-c-cares!" With that runs, makes the leap off the same wall Starscream had and flips to her own sleek alt form, dashing off into the afternoon sun.

Thundercracker gives an almost inaudible, "Excuse me," and follows after her.


	3. Broken Boys Flattened Femmes

Valong III Arrogant Mechs

MIG 701 for Slipstream's alt?

Thanks go to Spacelady2012 and of course Valong who encourage me along with this. I do so love the sibling love in this bit and the revelation with Arcee and Inferno. Ah yes: Major keyboard tip to the incredibly romantic author VampireQueenAkasha. See if you can find it. {poke poke} Skywarp, you dork.

musical muse: Lead Me On by Tima Marie {anyone catch the irony?}

* * *

Tearing across the sky, the MIG 701 whistles in a shrill cry that leaves Thundercracker wondering if it's the air over her wings or the peeling of her spark. First he tries calling to her with his vocorder, but the F18 mentally smacks himself to that as soon as the wind sheer rips the sound away. Then he calls to her over the Decepticon audio signal. He gets sharp feedback making him wince. With a deep sigh, he banks with her and follows her twist and curl for curl. With a last ditch effort he digs into a signal they haven't used since before the war: Private Elite Guard code.

"Slipstream, stop."

She warbles for a moment, and then kicks on every last bit of reserves she has, but Thundercracker punches his as well and then some. He knows he only has one chance at this and it could go badly for both if he screws up. They both could end up plunging to the rocky mountains below, but he goes for it anyways.

As soon as he is along side her, flips to his primary form and wraps his arms and legs around the sleek jet. The extra weight shocks her and she barrel rolls, then begins to spiral down. She knows TC wouldn't let harm come to her, but she just might bring it to HIM.

"Slipstream! STOP!"

"Let me go, you fragger," the sleek jet hisses and bucks as the ground continues to rise up to meet them.

"STOP!"

"Let. Me. Go." she whispers this time.

That kills him and at the last second, does. Landing in a cat-like crouch, the royal blue mech watches the turquoise femme-jet tear off into the sunset clipping a peek in the process. He doesn't even try to stand for he knows he would just slump back down in spark wrenching defeat. Mentally beating himself, he tries to understand how he didn't see it earlier. Was he just that daft in trying to keep his own secret pang for her hidden that he didn't see her signs? Or was she just as sneaky as her brother and hid it all this time?

Either way does it really matter any more? For clearly she has feelings for him and he knows damn good and well what his feeling are for her! But what to do about it? And worse… Starscream. He shivers in the icy air.

* * *

Firestar's attention is still on the white and red femme showing off her violet bracelet studded with one simple ruby jewel. She's all flushed and flittered as the two bonded Femme Commander's congratulate her.

Firestar clutches the book Thundercracker gave her over her spark. Yes Inferno is angry and barking at her, but she tunes him out by showing him her back and watching her friend being romantically courted.

"Firestar! Are you even listening to me?"

"No," she finally responds.

"That's just RUDE." He fires back.

A slow calculating helm turns with optics ready to fire poison darts. Inferno gulps. "No, you are."

"I-I don't understand," he tries once more.

"You are not stupid, Inferno. You never were, and that was something that interested me in you vorns ago. But you have gotten lazy and comfortable… and I was a fool to let myself be taken advantage of. No longer, though. I have a lot more options at my pede's now. A whole faction full, in fact." With that she gives him a cruel smile.

Stepping away from her former mech, she heads past her commanders to enter the femme wing. A violet Decepticon commander comes out of another door before she reaches her door. Seeing him, she latches onto his bicep, stretches to her toes and kisses his unique cheek. His single optic blinks, cheeks flush and she silently strides away inside the building.

Inferno gapes.

Confused the purple mech's white antenna quirk in opposite directions. Rubbing the kissed cheek with a claw, he heads over to the femmes deep in admiration of his gift. The red and white femme wraps her harms tightly around his solid and packed midriff. His cannoned arm, holds her close to his side protective/possessively allowing his right clawed hand to greet the commanders with a respectful greeting they deserve.

Inferno feels Firestar's impact now. She wanted him to see that a feared and emotionless (so everyone thought) Decepticon has more grace, manners and romance than he; a mech devoted to the service of protection and rescue. Ouch, that hurt big time. Now the fire truck just wonders if he can rescue his relationship with his femme….if he can even call her that any more; his helm sags.

With a huge and painful sigh threatening to blow out his spark, he turns aside from the sweet and respectful caresses the little femme is getting on her spine from a dangerous former-foe. Almost to the door, he smacks into something purple and black.

"Hey, nozzle nose, how's it spraying?" The cheeky flyer playfully slaps the bulky fire truck's shoulder.

"Oh go inhale some ozone, buzzard breath," he grouses back and tries to head inside.

"Oh dude! Really! The nerd found a femme? WOW! Can you believe that!" Skywarp is clearing taking in the scene in the center of the courtyard.

Inferno finds himself turned back around to look at three femmes with mechs that adore and treat them well. Jerking out of the flyer's palms, the slighted one snaps, "Yeah. Guess some mechs get all the luck, hm?"

Skywarp jerks his face back with a single optic squinched shut in confusion, "Yesh, what's go your hose all up in a kink?"

Inferno thrusts his face up into the taller flyer, "If your trine mate knows what's good for him, he will stay the frick away from my femme."

"Dude! No one can out run Starscream's charm. You're on your own there."

Inferno smacks his palm-heal to his forehelm, "Skywarp, you're an idiot!" Breath wasted, Inferno pushes inside the building to find a certain sea-foam green femme.

Three rights, six lefts and up to levels, he finds her on the firing range. Wisely, he stays back. She's in a pissed mood. All her shots are perfect. The Seeker outline has been hole-punched like some sparkling's art project. First shot of course was dead center to the helm, another to the spark chamber and *gulp* third to the crotch.

Backing away from the pissed sniper, Inferno touches the door control. As the door opens, her mouth fires off, "Inferno, you don't need my advice. You already know what to do." ^k-pow^ "What did she ever see in you in the beginning?"

"I wish I knew."

^k-pow^ "Fair enough. Then what did you ever see in her that made you turn into such a jerk leaving her to find solace with another?" ^k-pow^ ends the conversation.

Inferno makes his way out of the firing range to hear a series of swearing and grunts into a punching bag. Peeking inside the room, he sees the pink femme whirling to nail the bag with her pede. When it swings back she blocks it with a forearm, "You arrogant bastard!"

Once more, Inferno tries to pull back and hide from yet another angry femme, but no such luck.

"Get your AFT in here Inferno!"

Before he can come up with an excuse, he finds himself thrown to the floor by a rough tug on his ladder-et. Seeing a blur of pink coming at him, balls himself up covering his vitals and rolling to the side. A violent pede slams down next to his helm.

"You are an arrogant prick! So you tell me what goes on up in that good for nothing helm of yours that makes you think your are the Primus-gift of all mechs!"

Rolling again, Inferno covers his face, catching her pede before it can smash his nose. With a roar, she falls so she can slam him in the hip with the other pede. His own oof of pain comes out while he wrestles away from a pink Tasmanian Devil. Harder and faster she comes at him. He can not strike back because he's so busy defending himself.

Accidentally, he gets her pinned to the mat face down. "Arcee, are you mad at me because of Firestar or are you mad at Starscream?"

Arcee plunks her face into the mat muffling her voice. "Mechs. I hate you all. Hot Rod. Springer. Ratchet. Starscream." She sags and he releases her, pretty sure she won't whirl on him.

"What did we do?"

Not looking at him, her tears fall. "You beasts take what you want and then cast us aside like an empty cube. Drain us of our sweet innocence. Make us promises that you won't or can't keep. Leave us aching an dreaming for a perfectly safe place to lay our helms and then ditch us for the next toy that comes along. Our sparks are nothing more that short term entertainment for you. You have no plan to take care of us long term."

Rolling back, Inferno settles to his aft and lays his arms across his bent/splayed knees. "We get scared too, Arcee. We get our sparks broken, too. You expect a lot from us and some of it…. It's just too high a standard for us to even reach with our ladders, wings or helo-blades."

Arcee turns to her side and watches him while wiping her nose. "Arrogant afts get scared?"

Toying with a bit of his grieve he nods, "Yeah, we do, but you are expecting us to be stronger than you. You are expecting us to … be mechly. If we cry, we are weak. If we bleed, we are not your heroes. If we fall from the sky, we are failures. Sure, you femme warriors are a tough breed, but we mechs are supposed to be stronger than you and have no weaknesses." Looking up, he pierces her awed gaze. "You are a hard act to live up to. Sometimes the only thing we have going for us is arrogance and fool-heartiness."

"Or to shove us away like last week's femme."

Inferno shrugs to the mechs who have hurt Arcee. "I'm sorry they were pricks to you, Arcee."

"I'm sorry we want to be strong enough to hold you up and be worthy to be by your side."

They both know that is Firestar's flaw with Inferno. The two of them are just too proud to show the other their weakness. Holding each other up has built this wall between them. Now, they can't even see each other any more, thus Firestar's sights turned to another… until she saw a chink in the mortar of their wall. He does still love her very much, just not sure if this wall is possible to climb or break.

Arcee sure had a nice row with Starscream and he knows it. Could it be serious, who knows? Can Starscream be serious about anyone other than himself for more than a few minutes? The mech is arrogant as all put out, but he's had to hold rein over the Decepticons and his trine… and his sister's spark for so long, it's hard to say. He can so no softness to another, a chink in his armor he can not afford.

Inferno snorts, "Leave it to a nerd and one of the shyest femmes to show us both up, hum?"

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asks.

"I dare you to go to the courtyard and see what I did. I swear you won't believe your optics, but on the other hand…your spark just might." Rising, he puts a hand out to help his counselor to her pedes. She extends her hand and lets him pull her up. Keeping a hold on her hand for a moment he looks to what they just did. Helped each other up physically and emotionally. A soft smile comes to him, "I have to go find a sledge hammer."

Arcee quirks a brow at him, "Ah, Inferno, you might be a hot head and she may be a tough gal, but I think she likes flowers better."

Inferno laughs and pats her hand softly, "Yeah well, Starscream loves it when someone challenges him. He can not stand pansies." Her jaw drops and he wanders away with a pondering step to his walk.

Arcee steps out of the sparring grounds and heads over to the firing range. Moonracer lifts her helm from cleaning her rifle, "Hey Arcee. How's it going?"

The pink and white femme shrugs, "Just had a long talk with Inferno."

The rifle nearly falls to the floor making Arcee laugh, "Not like that, but he did get me thinking…"

"About?" the sniper flicks a bit of gunk from the trigger assembly.

"Are we femmes just too damn tough for the mechs to take us seriously?" Arcee settles down across from Moonracer.

"What about Elita and Chromia? They caught the two toughest mechs around," she scrubs into the work.

Arcee flicks a pipe cleaner, "Oh please we all know what a pussy cat Optimus really is deep down!"

They both smile to that. For it's not uncommon to find Optimus bringing a whole tray of cubes to a femme briefing meeting for them all that he has no part of. Ironhide can be seen carrying out crates of ammo for Chromia or any of the femmes as they prep for weapons training that he isn't involved in. Those two know exactly how to be gentlemechs and have no quallims about showing it either. It makes them a bit superior to know how to charm a femme. Most certainly helped them each catch a spark and leave a trail of broken ones by the wayside.

"What about you?" Arcee twists a couple pipe cleaners into a butterfly.

Moonracer shrugs, "Mechs are nothing but a pain in the aft. A waste of perfectly good energy. Nothing but a processor ache -"

"-Virus carriers," Arcee chips in to which Moonracer flicks a pointer in agreement.

"Arrogant bastards…" She trails off.

Moonracer's shoulders sag, "Damn they smell good."

Arcee moan dropping her hands, "And warm tight arms."

"And their delicious kisses."

"Oh Primus their sweet tender touches…."

The two femmes sag and say it together, "I hate mechs."

* * *

Landing back at home, Slipstream struts right down the hall and towards her quarters she shares with Flamewar and Thunderblast. Hearing a happy whistling sound from the open door to the Lead Trine quarters, she stops. Starscream is kicked back on his berth polishing the muzzle of his null ray gun with quite the smug look on his face, "Hey there 'Stream. How's it going?"

She looks around the room. Starscream's berth is a bit rumpled because he is sitting on it, but Skywarp's purple sheets look like a tornado tidied it. Then she looks to the third one that held another femme just the other night. White with royal blue trim sheets, perfectly crisp and straight. Slipstream's fist clench. With out a word to her brother, she stops right next to the third berth and rips the top sheet right off. Biting to the top, tears it straight down from top to bottom. She yanks her dagger from her 'boot cuff' and slashes into the bottom sheet and padding.

Starscream says nothing. He more than understands the temper all too well and knows better than to interfere! but is quite surprised at his sister's violence towards a fellow Seeker. He drops his polishing cloth and stares at the silent attack on the defenseless object.

Slipstream next stabs into Thundercracker's pillows dumping the stuffing all over the berth. As she raises her hand higher ready to do more damage to the mech's berth, a warm hand wraps around her dagger-filled-hand.

He says nothing. She lets him halt her actions and hold her stilled in that position. With a few deep panting breaths, her body starts to sag. That's when the red/white/black flyer turns the turquoise/black one around and against his chest. One black palm cups her helm-back forcing her face into his neck where she does not have to worry about him seeing her expression. His other hand comes around her back and lets a soothing hand press into her wing-hub keeping her from pulling out of his grip yet giving soft circular motions to calm her pain that he can not take away.

Starscream is no fool. He knew Slipstream's infatuation for his Trine-brother from the beginning. Like wise, he noticed Thundercracker's overly gentle-mech manners to her too thus giving him a idea of the mechs respect for her. He also knew that neither of them would cross the Trine leader. As commander and friend it warmed him to see they respect him so much to restrain their personal feelings. Yet as a brother, it kills him to see his sister lonely and broken sparked because of him and his position.

Feeling a couple of rare Slipstream-tears dripping under his collar, Starscream's spark pangs in guilt. It's because of him that these two wouldn't make a move towards each other. Internally he curses himself.

Even though she still holds the blade tightly, she wraps her arms around her brother and rubs into his own wing hub . With their chests against each other, pained sparks pulse in time together. What completely tunes her into her brother's guilty-emotions is when he presses his lips to her temple vents softly in defeat.

Words would destroy the moment, so the siblings just hold onto each other as tightly as possible. The universe can go to atoms and these two will still hold onto each other. Letting the blade slip from her hands, she clutches him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you more," he gives a fake soft-arrogant response. So sweet is his response that she rubs her face into his neck and spills a few tears for him this time.

* * *

Firestar makes her way towards her quarters. Over and over her mind falls back to the days when Inferno would bring her fire lilies as a punny-gift. The days he would help her do inventory for the supplies at their fire station before the war. The soft times they had together when… he was interested in her. Rubbing her chest, she tries to understand how it all changed. What did she do that made him turn into such an jerk and spend his time trying to knock her down not only physically in their sparrings but also trying to dig into her faults. Why did he trying to diss all they things they used to enjoy together?

Looking down at the book in her hands, her throat tightens. Sure her night with Thundercracker may not been one her best moves, but damn it sure felt good. To be treated like a rare and cherished gem? Oh wow, her spark swells. Not only was he a gentlemech in his conversations, but he didn't 'bang' her like Skywarp and Moonracer went at it! No, the royal-blue mech caressed and heated her. He made sure she was pleasured fully making sure that she knew his pleasure was bring her pleasure.

Like Inferno used to. She swallows hard.

Seeing the way Thundercracker dropped her in a second for a drop dead gorgeous femme, Firestar felt slighted again. Not only had she been treated like crap by Inferno, but now Thundercracker (the most gentlemech of the trine) dumped her in less than a second for another femme?! On top of that! Took off with out even saying good-bye or any manners at all to her! He's no different than any of those arrogant bastards!

She looks at the book in her hand again that she would love to read but will it always remind her of Thundercracker and how he dumped her too? Mechs! And they say that femmes are confusing and bi-polar.

With furious stomps, Firestar makes a deviation to the library and drops the book off. No need for it to go to waste, but also no need for her to drive a blade further and further into her own spark as well.

"Good riddance all of you mechs


	4. Syblinghood

Syblinghood Bonds

**Credits?:  
* Chapter 1 foundation to this (I have no idea what to call it now!) Belongs to *Valong From there, my brain has just been going bonkers down this trail.  
*Shockwave & (femme) Red Alert pairing totally goes to: VampireQueenAkasha on I beg of thee to all go read her awesome stories of this couple, please! You will melt.  
* I swear I went through my PM notes but dang it, someone told me of the idea of Sunstorm being Starscream's younger brother who stayed behind when the trine left with Nemesis. oOo it's driving me NUTS who I talked to about.**

***Lastly, I totally blame the PercyxMoonracer club on da for getting me hooked on that pairing.**

* * *

Pedes kicked up on the Autobot table that once was used to plan attacks against the owner of said pedes, a ring of cigar smoke drifts over. "I'm here. Now what?" the silver gun-former asks.

Although Optimus would like to slap the pedes off the table along with that smug look on Megatron's arrogant face, he knows there are bigger issues at hand. "We need to talk."

A third smoke ring chases the solid and disintegrating ones. "I kind of gathered that. Now if you don't mind, I have memoirs to write."

A fourth ring makes it's way over the table but from a different owner along with it's snort. "You, write? I highly doubt it." The foam-green old pick up truck retorts.

Megatron puffs his next wider ring out towards the old bot, "Maybe you should try it and we will see who gets better sales… Old Mech."

Kup beams bright shooting a smoke ring out to collide with Megatron's, "You're on, Ex-gladiator." Megatron chuckles to the challenge and the fact the old military veteran avoids the 'Decepticon Warlord' title.

"Kup, Megatron, please. I need you both to focus here and now. We have real problems," Optimus groans.

Megatron lays an elegant hand to his chest, "Ah that maybe, but they aren't mine."

Optimus takes a deep sigh hoping that this head ache of his won't split wide open. "Megatron! I might be Prime, but you are Lord High Protectorate and thusly you DO have a duty to help me bring Cybertron back together. You know: whole? Until all are one, or have you forgotten that?"

Megatron mutters with his own headache coming to bear, "How can I, you never let me forget it."

Kup just chuckles to the two of them still bashing heads and ideals. He was not prepared for the twin sets of optics to turn, narrow, and scowl at him. Dang! Too bad his demise is the one thing they can agree with. To his defense, he swiftly raises both open palms, "And why pray-tell am I here?"

Elita-1 points an elegant finger his way, "You, dear Kup, have got a few stories up there in your noggin as to what Cybertron was like when we used to be one. Right now, the treaty may have been signed, but we still are at war."

Megatron laughs openly to her, "Yeah, your femmes vs. the Seekers."

Elita turns on him, "Yes, that maybe. Any suggestions on helping ease the tension before your mechs are eunuchs?"

He leans over the table, "They aren't my mechs."

Kup coughs drawing the silver helm to focus on him. Behind his mouth, Kup counters, "Military personal are under your care, Lord."

Megatron drops his pedes to the floor and scowls back at Kup, "Femme personal drama issues are NOT. Mechs will be mechs during or after war."

Elita's voice is a smooth as an arsenic laced cordial, "Yes, and I do so wonder how mechs like celibacy. Just how functional are they? Do they listen to their Commanding Officer respectfully when pent up?"

Megatron scowls to the correct femme. Pent up Seekers are not to be trifled with. They get quite twitchy and difficult to work with when …unreleased… and seeing how majority of the femmes were Autobots, more often than not, the Elite Seekers were… unruly at times.

The ex-Warlord snarls back, "Ask the nerd for romance advice. He seems to be doing just fine in that department."

Elita sits back beaming a reply and glances between Kup and Optimus, "Hum, he might just have a good idea there. As former Guardian of Cybertron, Lord and Lady High Protectorate might just be a better new occupation for them."

"WHAT?!" Megatron leaps to his pedes. The thought of losing his title and position to Shockwave is just…!

Optimus ignores Megatron's indignation and turns to Kup, "Well, what do you think? With the Prime as a bonded mech and thus the Second in Command also bonded -or almost-, it could make for a more stable platform for Cybertron to rebuild on. What do you think?"

Kup (fully paying attention to Megatron's disgust) nods and kicks his pedes up to the table puffing a smoke ring in the soon to be deposed Warlord and Lord High Protectorate's direction, "I like it. We have a council meeting in less than an hour, I say we put it on the table for presentation. Shall I have Soundwave contact Shockwave asking him and his intended to join us?"

Megatron leans in slamming a hand down to the table and blocking the two mechs from seeing each other, "HEY! I'm on the council and I object!"

Elita leans back in and shoves his chest out of the way, "You had better things to do, as I recall."

Megatron looks right at his greatest foe, "You wouldn't."

She leans up into his face, "No, I believe it was you who said you wouldn't help."

He grunts, "Fine. What do I need to do?"

Elita beams to her manipulation working and grasps the tip of his chin as if he was a sparkling, "Oh come on Megatron, use that charm of yours that swooned sparks to align at yours sides for battle and filled your berth at night."

He narrows his gaze, "I didn't swoon as many as you may believe." He gives her a rueful smile back, "It was more like you Autobots cast them aside and I just picked up the remains."

There the truth did hurt. Elita's hand falls to lay softly on his. It's true that the caste system destroyed their home when the Elite got too big for their sparkly paint jobs and forgot all the backs they stepped on and broke to get to their gilded towers. Her face softens, "I know, Megatron." And then he hears something he never thought he would ever hear from her, "Thank you for saving them and most of all for standing by Cybertron now."

Megatron lays his other hand over hers, "She is my home. I will die for Her." Seeing how this is getting too serious he gives her a rakish smirk, "So sonnets, something sparkling, something sweet, and walks in the moonlight that's what you femmes like, right?"

Elita smiles to him trying to lighten the mood, but turns to her confused mate and laces her fingers between his, lifting it to her lips, "An ounce of respect, is all it really takes."

Dramatically Megatron rolls his optics, "You femmes are impossible, you know that!" And lightly cracks a fist to the table top. "Fine. Mission to swoon femme's sparks in effect."

Elita does give him one serious note, "I don't expect them to go off all happily ever after. All I'm asking is for there to be a bit more harmony. I don't want an orgy fest either. Just …civility."

Straightening up, Megatron swirls his cigar in the air, "Whatever," and heads out the door without even a 'good-bye'.

Optimus turns to Elita, "Was the meeting over?" Kup just laughs behind his own cigar. Looks like Cybertron is coming back together like a real family: bumps and all.

By the time Thundercracker returns to his shared quarters, he finds a towel on the door latch. With a frown and huff, he stomps off to the common area. Swiping up a cube, gets himself a ration of flight-grade. A dark hand swiping it from his hand and laughing about it swiftly finds his dark neck pinned to the common area wall and a very pissed off Thundercracker in his face.

"Not a good time for a prank SKYWARP!" For that, TC thunks the purple and black helm a bit harshly against the wall. The royal blue one grabs himself a new cube and strides out of the room leaving the prankster to clean up the spilled one.

Rubbing his neck, Skywarp gets to cleaning up. A set of black aerial-pedes stop short of the puddle and tap. Skywarp doesn't have look up to know his trine-brother, "I wouldn't go near TC, he's a bit testy right now."

"Stay away from Slipstream if you know what's good for you," swiftly returns warning information.

Now Skywarp does look up, "Who's in our quarters if you and TC are here?"

Starscream rolls his optics and tips Skywarp's helm with his toe, "A very pissed female flyer with hair trigger null rays."

"Oh, got it," Skywarp duhs. "So, how's it going with you and Arcee?" he mops up the last of the fuel.

Starscream steps around him and fills two cubes, "Just like I planned. Got her right were I want her."

The warper tosses the disposable towels aside and takes the cube offered, "Thank you, and where is it you want her?"

Smug behind his cube rim, the optics sparkle, "Pining for me." Skywarp clinks cubes with him. "How about Moonracer?"

"Eh, you know. Hard to say. Snipers are fickle."

Starscream takes a sip, "Watch out, I just found out there is another sniper who has his sights on her and he is not one you want to cross."

"That Deadlock-Drift clown?"

Starscream chuckles to the thought of Wing's protégé and Skywarp tangling over a femme. Skywarp would be confetti in nothing flat. "No, try his partner."

"The NERD?" Skywarp's nose wrinkles to the thought of the microscope and the curvy writhing hotness he experienced merging. "Nah, I just don't see it happening."

Downing the rest of his cube, Starscream shakes his head, "Don't come to me when you get a bullet lodged in you aft. I'm NOT touching that."

"Chicken."

Starscream tosses the cube in the recycler and banters back, "Nope, I just know where it's been and Moonracer has a point to be worried." Skywarp's jaws drops in utter shock to the low blow.

With that, Starscream chuckles and strides to the observation deck just off the common area. Sure enough, he finds his other brother up at the bow looking out over the vastness. He says nothing just laying his elbows on the rail. TC says nothing back.

They've known and respected each other far longer than Skywarp. TC was the one he drew to his side when they were in the guard often taking shifts together or covering for each other. TC had always suspected there was something more to Slipstream than said. At first he thought they were lovers the way the Commander looked over her but did notice his touches to her were extra tender and respectful. That had made TC think they were secret bondmates except that Starscream had his own consorts.

It was Sunstorm that broke the news when he raced in for Starscream's help with their 'sister' and Starscream shoved his duty roster into TC's hands leaping out the window into flight after Sunstorm. Thundercracker not old found out Starscream had a twin sister but a younger brother, too.

Standing together here and now in this moment, now he understands why Starscream was so good in this trine. He is a big brother and looks after these adopted ones as if they were his own.

Still these two 'brothers' stand side by side each mewling over their thoughts for the same femme in two different and but very strong types of love. Both would live or die for her. Both would give their wings or sparks to save her life. Both would sacrifice their lives for the other mech if it meant the other saving Slipstream. Brotherhood love and romantic love are powerful emotions that can comfort or strange a relationship.

Thundercracker lowers his forehelm to his crossed wrists on the rail. His chest hitches and shivers holding back his tears of how much he has loved Slipstream over all these years but played with other femmes hoping one would take away his dreams of her. They never did. All he ever saw was her face while with them. A choke comes out and he curses his weakness.

Starscream now steps in. Draping a hand over the blue back, he uses the other to wrap around Thundercracker's lowered helm and bury his own face into the back. Thundercracker shivers and chokes again feeling Starscream's support. He doesn't want to appear weak, but they've been through too much hell together to try hiding anything. Starscream's soft muttering of encouragement just makes it better and yet worse.

"Damn-it you two, people are watching. Primus, I can't take you anywhere!" Skywarp puts a hand on each mech's wing and warps them to Nemesis roof top were no one but a flyer will find them. Emerging Starscream lifts his head to face Skywarp. The purple 'screw ball' though turns his back on both of them giving them their privacy while walking the spine of the powerful ship and chewing on a breakfast goodie.

Thundercracker lifts his teary optics and watches his 'crazy' trine mate hum to himself as he wanders away. As much as Skywarp looks like a carefree and daft mech, he has the honor right where it counts and chooses just the right moment to show it. Like now. With one miss step, he falls off the spine and bellows a cuss, flipping to his jet mode and off into the great blue yonder.

Neither Starscream or Thundercracker have to ask why the purple flyer is on their team, that just said it all. Deep cored devotion and protection with a side order of 'off-ness' to keep these two from getting too serious about things. In a mechly laugh to Skywarp's yelp, the remaining brothers smile.

"Could you please take my sister out and show her what a REAL mech is like?" Starscream gives his blessing.

"Will she talk to me?" Thundercracker watches Skywarp barrel roll.

"She better. I want my berth back." He snickers and then winces, "Oh yeah, umm she kinda tore up yours."

Thundercracker rubs his chin, "Hum, why am I not surprised? Too bad she couldn't have gotten Sunstorm's temperament." For that, Starscream shoves the blue shoulder and he slides off the spine as well. With a swift transformation, shoots off into the sky buzzing right past Skywarp.

Starscream rubs his chin watching those two's contrails tangle among the clouds. This peace time stuff he could get used to.

"Starscream, please meet me on the aft deck."

Starscream is tempted to give a snarling retort back to the ex-faction leader, but his current superior did say please and there's a slight softness to the request: odd. Instead he uses a respectful reply to the lord, "On my way, sir."

Panting her way around the track, Arcee is coming to the end of her work out routine. Only one more lap and she can hit the showers and get back to a book she found in the rec-room. To her disgust, a set of turbo engines whine and land a few paces behind her. Could that be enough, nope. Now he has to pick up his pace and come along side her.

"Well hello, Arcee. Fancy finding you here. What are you doing afterwards?"

Arcee's huffing chest refuses to answer the flying irritant beside her.

"I was thinking you look like you could use a good time, so how about you and I go do something?" For that she shoves into him, leaps back to her own lane and pours on a little bit more speed. Starscream may have stumbled into the bump, but it doesn't throw him off. It just makes him snigger and keep up.

Once she gets past that starting mark, she goes for her cool down walk. Starscream drops his own jog to walk beside her as if they were friends. "Come on Arcee, you know we had a good time, let's go out again."

Arcee shoots a horrid look at him. Not really because he's asking nicely, but because she is actually considering it. When that rakish charming grin of his comes to life, she jerks her sights away.

"Oh come on Arcee. I won't bite… unless you want me to… again." That last word just has to slither out.

With that, Arcee cuts across the center field to head in sooner than she planned. Starscream blinks seeing she really is running from him. Sure part of him sees it as quite a boost to his ego to befuddle the skilled hand-to-hand warrior, but on the other hand, he knows if he pushes this too far, he really could lose her and Megatron really did have a point with his conversation.

If they were to heal Cybertron, some sort of civility was going to have to come out. As Air Commander, he was looked up to. Many of these bots returning home were going to see the commanders and skilled warriors as heroes. Their every move is going to be watched. Seeing unneeded tension between the former faction soldiers certainly is going to keep people on edge.

Starscream reaches out and cups Arcee's elbow halting her. "Hey, can we at least talk."

Arcee yanks her elbow and to her surprise, he lets it go. That does make her turn and become receptive to his conversation. In a rare gentlemech motion, he shows he just wants to walk with her for now. She dips her helm and they walk together.

"Arcee, the war is over and bots are coming home. We need to repair Her. Bots are going to be settling down."

The pink femme narrow her gaze in warning to anything he proposes. He laughs to her reaction and throws his hands up, "Oh please, do I look like the domestic type?" Arcee returns to walking but shoots one more warning look over her shoulder to him.

With a huff, he presses on. "All I'm saying is, there's no reason we can't have a good time and be friends. If that's too much, maybe even just civil."

On they walk until they get to the buildings. In a blink, he finds his back slammed into the wall and Arcee's knee in a very delicate area and both hands pinned to the wall. He turns his voice to a low that undid her before, "Unless you want it to remain rough, I can handle that, let's just keep it out of sight of the rest of the general population, alright?"

She pulls her knee back ready to strike, he squinches his face preparing for the blow. Sure he could just flip her and undo her strike, but he doesn't. That stalls her. The stall worries him more than the potential strike. He dares to peek one optic open.

"Why me?" The first thing she's said to him today and she has quite a good point.

His body slumps. All arrogance and commander stance falls limp. "Can we walk for a moment?"

Arcee releases his hands and lets her leg come back to a proper position. Starscream folds his hands behind his back and takes a deep breath. Then he starts. The last time she heard his voice this soft and warm, she though it was an effect of the inebriation, but apparently this is the real Starscream. The one that very few see. Those soft words he nuzzled into her audio while he made love to her the second time (the first one being pure lust-release)… he was so soft and tender. She's hearing it again and it is effecting her the same way again. Arcee really could fall for this mech.

"I love my trine as if they were my true brothers. I know your femme division is just as strong in their adopted-bond. It was quite clear by the way you stuck by Moonracer and Firestar." He gives her a bit of a sheepish shrug, "I know it may look like we three Seekers are tight for strength of power and might as warriors -and it is that too!- but the truth of the matter is, we love each other. I would die for Thundercracker and yes even Skywarp."

Arcee's jaw just drops watching the honest truth laid open and bare like this. His face has that same purity that she awoke to in his berth.

He lowers his helm, his volume and flushes bright exposing the next bit, "It's been a long time since I've felt safe enough to bring another into my confidences."

Arcee stumbles and he lashes out to catch her elbow. Not her waist, not her aft: her elbow. She looks up to him and stares.

A lopsided soft grin comes out, "Heh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to knock you off your feet so easily."

It's not a full blown arrogant retort, just a soft tease, which she wholly accepts. Her own voice is soft in returning the question, "Why me?"

Just for spite, he gives a soft growl, "Our sex is the best I've ever had and if the sex is THAT good then - hey where are you going?!"

He takes a few swift strides to catch up to the offended warrior. "Arcee, I'm sorry. Look, I'm a beast. I'm an arrogant prick. I'm… STARSCREAM!"

She huffs and stomps on rolling her optics. Three more swift strides and he is blocking her retreat with two soft hands cupping her elbows. With a canted helm, she looks up into the arrogant-bastard slipping back to the soft-sparked-honest one.

"Look, I know what I am. I know what Powerglide did to Moonracer and THAT was disgusting. If you are going to be a mech that plays about you don't mess with devoted sparks. There are those out there meant to bond and live happily ever after -Optimus & Elita- but then there are those of us that …probably binding our sparks to one and becoming domesticated would kill us. Fine, that's who we are? Then we have a responsibility to play around with others of our like kind not to trifle and toy with 'devoted sparks'. Right?"

He drops his hands from Arcee's seeing her stunned once more by his admission. If he wasn't being such a gentlemech right now, his arrogant side would be soaring to stumping the thick spark-armored one.

He takes a deep breath and steps back, "All I am saying, Arcee, is that if you want someone to hang out with who understands a brotherhood, warriorhood, the comfort a good row can give with out permanent ties, or you want someone to drink you under the table again, please don't hesitate to call me. If you want to just punch my lights out for the hell of it, sure, I can take that too. I don't break easily, no matter what rumors you have heard. So, with that, I bid you a-due." With the old Elite Guard bow, he steps back again and turns.

"Starscream," he turns back to the soft call of his name. "Thanks." He gives her his warm sweet smile, soft single nod and lifts to the air.

Arcee puts a hand to her spark. He's making it very hard for her to hate him.

* * *

**a/n  
I wanted to really go into a deeper side of Starscream and Arcee. I love the brotherhood stories of the Elite Trine on top of the title of Lord High Protectorate. My favorite part had to be where Kup and Optimus talk over Megatron's head. Or was it the respect Elita shows Megatron... ahh I dunno anymore.** More chapters you say, well we shall just have to see. This imagination is a fickle thing.


	5. When Thunder Warp Screams

When Thunder Warp Screams

_A/N I do so love this brotherhood bond. Tight and UMPH! Any way, here they are dealing with the issue of Slipstream. Oh gosh, poor Megatron, you really don't get a break do you? Thunderblast! {head shake} And Skywarp, you… damn you mech! You ARE a kinky thing aren't you?_

_Audio Inspiration:_

_My thanks goes to __NiGhT-sTaLkEr13__ for introducing me to this song while painting __xLosersRuletheWorldx__ 's OC a wonderful older warrior._

_Soldiers by Otherwise: This song moves me in how much our soldiers fight so that we may live. Felt it fitting here as this band of brothers deal with post-war life. Even if you don't support the conflict, please respect your soldiers and all they have sacrificed for you._

_Visual inspiration for me:_

_By beriuos on deviantart called Commission-Seekes-Night_

* * *

Finally returning to his quarters for a wash down after that buzzard of a brother warped away leaving Thundercracker to plunge head first into an algae bloom alone, he is quite surprised to find the towel still on his quarters. With a knock he pushes it open, "Sorry Ma'am, but I really need my wash rack."

He wants to advert his eyes from Starscream or Skywarp's berth-buddy, but he never knows what is scattered where on their floor (hazards of living with lazy Skywarp and ravenous Starscream). So with a deep sigh, he steps in and stalls.

The last thing he expected to see was Slipstream all dozy and gorgeous in her brother's berth. Yes she is fully armored, but face down, arms tucked under the pillow, limp wings on her back and sheet tucked right up to the wing hub… It makes his throat swallow down the desire to slide in beside her and hold her tenderly. What he would give to wake up to this sight before him every morning for the rest of his life. The sound of his spark pulsing so loud he's sure that's what has awaken her groggy optics.

"Star?" She huskily snuggles her face into the pillow, "Just five more, please?"

"Sl-slipstream…" TC whispers to warn her that the body before her is not the confidante she is expecting.

Blinking and becoming more awake her wings stiffen, "What are you doing here?"

"These are my quarters, believe it or not," he flays a hand out to his bunk and gulps. Slipstream really tore up his corner of the room this badly? "Oh Primus…." He goes over and kneels down picking up an image of the 'brothers' in their Elite Guard attire before the war. Crisp robes, polished to the highest sheen and glittering insignias on their chest. Touching it, it shatters and falls to piece. The image will never come back, it's permanently destroyed like his berth and like he feels his life is going.

He reaches under the mangled bunk and finds a small bag. Picking up anything that is whole and salvageable, he places them into the bag and then turns to set it onto the joint used table. "You had no right." He mumbles.

"I was mad," she just makes it a point of fact.

Thundercracker grips his hands tight and looks right at her, "So have I been, but you don't see me destroying your life. If anything, I have always supported you and encouraged you."

"Ha, you sure have a funny way of showing it," she sits up crossing her arms.

"You are such a spoiled brat, Slipstream. Have you got a fucking CLUE all that Skywarp and I have done to protect you?!"  
She rises up and thrusts into his face, "I don't NEED your protection! I can handle myself just fine. Always have and always will. I'm NOT a week aft femme."

Snarling into her face, his own voice is deeply-husky, "I do know."

That surprises her and also scares her a bit. There's an angry hungry look in his optics she has never seen him direct at her before. "G-get out of here."

"Make me." He smirks arrogantly. He just wants to see if she will move against him like the proud hot-oiled femme warrior he knows she is.

She goes to knee him, but he slaps her knee away without even batting an optic, "Too easy, Femme. You have to do better than that. I know you can, but you won't."

Snarling, she rakes her claw across his aileron, that does bring out a hiss of pain. They've sparred before. All the Seekers have sparred against each other at one time or another, although he has done his best to avoid sparring with her much because he's afraid he will give into his lustful side and let her pin him so he can turn the tables and ravage her to wriggling squealing mess.

"If you ever cared for me-!" She rakes the other wing and all he does is hiss, he will take her abuse directly just so she will break and say it first directly to his face.

"I DO care. Why the hell do you think we have all been letting you have enough rope to run around with but not enough to hang yourself?" She punches his cheek.

"I'm NOT a STUPID femme."

"NO you're not! You are a hot headed bitch that just won't face the truth and DO something smart with your processor for a change!" Thundercracker is raising his voice and yelling back at her. That makes her flinch for just a second while he snarls into the next blow she lays while he doesn't strike back with his body, "Grow UP."

"I'm NOT a little sparkling! I don't need anything from you!"

This time TC jerks his helm out of her way to piss her off. No longer is he letting her blows hit but nor is he sending any back. "You can kill, you can maim, but can you live?!"

"You BASTARD!"

He jerks out of her way again. "I KNOW what I want in life, have you EVER thought about what you want? Have you EVER made a plan? Have you ever thought past YOURSELF? I do constantly!"

By now a crowd is growing. Some even make it inside the trine quarters watching TC dodge and weave out of a skilled warrior's graceful strikes. Her love-hate for TC is making bigger and bigger mistakes in her fight. He knows it and people are starting to snigger and make snide comments. That pisses TC off for the last thing he wants is for Slipstream's dignity to fail before others. He just wanted it to fail before him. He knows it will be up to him to finish this.

The dark palms grab the slashing trimmer ones slapping their wrists to the wall directly beside her shoulders. Thundercracker gets a painful crack to his knee from her leg-lash-out before rotating his left hip horizontal and slamming his shin across both her thighs. The slam is harder than he expected and she cusses to the pain he caused her, but it had to be done.

"Listen to me you, wrench!" His chest puffs trying to muster the will to finish this finally. "You… don't understand."

"Let go of me _brother, _" she spits the cuss-word.

For that he shoves her wrists again to the wall again, and growls back, "I'm NOT your brother." Then he does it. Swallowing hard, pierces her angry gaze with his reined in passionate one and breathes, "I never was. Ever."

Instantly she stops her wriggling. Her chest slows taking each little word like a breath of live-needing air. Thundercracker doesn't move an inch until he sees her expression change to understanding exactly what he meant. With that, he yanks his gaze away and shoves himself from her pinned body. He pushes right past his purple partner and slams into incoming Starscream.

"Yeah there brother, how's it- what!?" Starscream is cut off by Thundercracker ripping an insignia off his breast armor slapping it to Starscream's chest only for it to clatter to the floor as the ex-Lieutenant's hand pulls away from the Commander.

"I'm not your brother either. I quit."

"THUNDERCRACKER!" Skywarp cries out to being cut out as well. The insignia Thundercracker just threw away is one that they three bare alone. The highest ranking Seeker Trine: Each an officer in their own right worthy to lead others. Or at least they used to share this earned mark that means far more than their rank. A painful visual exchange between the royal blue and royal purple fliers silences any of the other mocking onlookers. "Please, TC, don't do this," Skywarp softly begs.

Starscream holds up a hand to silence the youngest member of the trine and steps aside to let Thundercracker leave. Skywarp gapes and gasps, "Do something, Starscream! You can't let him leave just like that. After everything we've gone through, you can't just-"

"It's time he moved on. It's for the best, Skywarp." Starscream may have been saying the words softly to Skywarp, but his eyes are locked onto the still femme against the wall giving her his blessing.

With everyone now looking at her like she is the cause of the trine break up, she moves. Ever the warrior, she pulls her back up proudly-straight and confronts her new enemy: "I hate you Starscream. I really hate you."

Trying to be cheeky even though his spark hurts from the words, he shrugs, "Well what else is new when it comes to femmes?" SLAP. His head jerks to the side and she leaves. The slap is nothing compared to the pain in his chest from both Thundercracker and Slipstream's joint pain. He knows now that she figured out he is the real reason Thundercracker never made a move towards her. She could have had the ultimate gift of true love if Thundercracker hadn't been such a gentlemech refusing to date his best friend's sister… from the beginning. Once again, everything is Starscream's fault.

Skywarp gulps seeing Starscream keep his face turned away from everyone including him. Swiftly the purple one shoes people out of the room. Once the door is closed, Skywarp turns back to his lead brother. "Starscream?"

"I'll be alright."

"What about me?" Skywarp pleads.

Starscream turns to look up at the hurting one. Damn. TC didn't just walk out on himself, but Skywarp too. But then again, TC knew that Starscream will still look after more lonely Skywarp. As much as he likes to be goofy and carefree, he is afraid of being abandoned…again. Starscream clamps a strong hand to the back of that nervous helm and yanks it into his protection.

"You know TC, all temperamental and such. He won't forget us. He just needs some breathing room. Besides," he yanks the purple flyer's head back so he can see Starscream's mock-frustrated expression, "I know I can never truly get rid of you. You're like a space barnacle or an embarrassing rash."

"Am I really that embarrassing? Is that way TC left?" Skywarp isn't letting the teasing push away the seriousness of the situation this time.

Starscream shakes his head falling serious as well. "No, not you. The fool is in love with Slipstream, that's all."

Skywarp shakes his head in confusion, "Is that it? I thought everyone knew?!"

Starscream shakes his head laughing. "You know Skywarp, you play that 'daftness card' quite well."

Skywarp shoves out of Starscream's arms, "Nah, its just you two that I know all too well, but I guess that's what I get for living this many millennia together."

For that Starscream playfully whops him upside the back of the helm, "Than you know all too well that TC won't shirk us forever. He'll be back."

Skywarp smirks rubbing his paws to tease Starscream right back, "Uncle Skywarp, I so like the sound of that."

Starscream's dark face pales to his white markings, "Oh Primus…." And sways.

"Oh, oh man, Starscream here, sit. Slowly in out… in, out" Skywarp calms Starscream from hyperventilating from the image of his dear sister being a parent. Pushing Starscream's helm between his knees, it's Skywarp now easing Starscream's concerns.

* * *

For Thundercracker, he takes the long lonely walk towards the commissary where he can make his quickest exit from his Decepticon home. It's time for him to start his new life. With a running leap, launches himself off the outside walkway and flips into his altmode. Making a spiral, reverts himself back to his Cybertronian Terajet form that he hasn't had in such a very very long time. With a satisfied sigh, now begins the long flight home to Vos. There may not be much there, but it's the place he always wanted to return to. The city of his birth. A heritage he had hoped to give his own children. It will be a very long flight for him though with a broken lonely spark.

"Thundercracker, where are you going?" Soundwave asks respectfully. He heard the commotion and knows good an well the loyal blue mech has finally cut his ties to all the brethren he fought with.

"Home, Soundwave. I'm going home and will be deactivating this com-line. Good-bye." With a burst, he is gone.

Leaning against the doorframe of the communications room, Slipstream heard it all. Soundwave turns to the presence trying to hide in the shadows. With a soft cant of his helm, he is keeping her confidences and yet asking if she wants to know where the blue Tetrajet is going. She shakes her head, but does step forward. Taking off her own Air Squadron insignia, she sets it on the top of his console and then lays a soft patting hand to the former TIC. As she tries to let it slip off his own royal blue shoulder, she finds her hand caught in a soft grasp.

She turns back and watches as he writes a set of coordinates on the wrist of her arm. Not just simple coordinates. She looks at how detailed this is. Not a just a quadrant, but a city, a block and a building plot. She jerks her optics up to Soundwave's visor, but it hides his tender expression. Releasing her hand, he turns back to his duties. She will have to look this up on her HUD once she gets away from everyone else.

Doing her best to avoid optic contact with anyone, she makes the long round way to the flight deck. It's rare enough to be a Cybertronian femme. Rarer still to be a Decepticon one. Rarest still, a flying femme. Therefore, it's not hard for people to identify her. Now with the rumors swiftly flying about her fight with loyal and reserved Thundercracker, it will be far more attention that she can hide behind a façade. Starscream and she had kept their twin-hood hidden so that each would be able to lead separate lives and also so that the Elite Guard Commander would never have to be used by capturing his twin and twisting their connection. Maybe they had been born into Decepticon ways from the beginning? She smirks and shakes her head.

Taking her optic's focus from her physical path, she doesn't see the silver wall she turned into. It laughs and grips her upper arms to keep either of them falling over. "Hey there, Slipstream."

She looks up to her former leader. They'd had a couple tumbles in the berth with no permanent attachments. He knows all too well when something is bothering her. Ever so gently he strokes her face and gives her a soft smile, "I heard what happened."

She tries to turns her head away, "Great," but he turns it back.

"Shh, hey Slipstream. The war is over. Time for us to all find a new way of life. He's not a bad match." Another stroke to the very femme cheek he smiles encouragingly, "That particular medic is quite the catch I hear. You could do far worse you know."

"Medic?" She blinks in complete confusion.

Megatron chuckles, "Yes medic. Ratchet? I heard you two made quite the pair striding through the halls on his arm and then some kiss in the courtyard. The factions are gone. Go for it." With that slides his finger out from under her chin to bop it lightly on the nose tip. With a wink gives her a smirk, "Do I need to make it an order?"

She grumbles, "No sir," and pulls away from him to continues her escape.

"Slipstream!" He calls making her turn around. "He's a fool if he lets you get away and you can tell him I said so."

"He already did." Leaving Megatron confused by her retort, she dives off the edge and flips to her MIG form.

"Femmes! Who gets them?!" The silver mech shakes his head heading towards his own lonely quarters.

* * *

The ex-Decepticon Warlord enters to an unexpected welcome: "Oh hello tall, dark, and always a Lord," the vibrant undressed purple and golden-orange femme stretches out across Megatron's berth giving him full view of her naked curvy backside. "Do you need a Lady, M'Lord?"

"You are no Lady, Thunderblast." He turns away making it clear he is not interested in her. Biggest mistake he ever made in his life was one weak moment of lust to a sultry offer on his throne. From there, he could not get rid of her. For she took that moment as her crowning new title. She just never could understand that he was only thinking with one piece of his anatomy and a convenient location and time.

This day dreaming femme has always had grander plans. "Thunderblast, the Elite is gone and banished. I am Protectorate, that is all. No wealthy, no land, nothing. My life is now duty schedules and keeping soldiers from becoming old farts. These are my permanent quarters. I will NOT be wining, dining and smooshing. If that is what you are looking for, go tell Elita-1 to take a hike."

To that Megatron opens his door and motions her to leave not even caring that she is buck naked. He also knows that Thunderblast doesn't have a prayer to be by Optimus' side. First, the mech is beyond in love with Elita and has been since before the war. They are the epitome of 'ONE'. He probably doesn't even take a piss with out Elita feeling it. The second reason Thunderblast doesn't stand a chance against Elita is because the rosy-pink femme is a damn fine Commanding Warrior. Thunderblast would cry mercy in the first strike.

"Go." He orders again. Why did he even keep the purple and orange triple changer around, he's not so sure. Was it a stroke to his ego to have her worshipping him, no doubt. Was it fun to watch Starscream squirm as she turned her charms on him too? Oh absolutely! She was always loyal to the Decepticons, maybe that was her only true use, but right now she is more than an irritant.

"Oh Megsy baby, come on you know you want a taste." She starts to roll over.

Megatron slaps his com unit, "Skywarp! My quarters NOW!"

"Da-wha?" Is the response on the communication's line.

Megatron huffs, "Skywarp, you heard me and I know you know the way, now get your wings in my quarters right NOW."

"Y-yes sir" POOF Skywarp appears behind Megatron starling him. "You rang, sir?" Megatron points to his berth and Skywarp's jaw drops, "Oooo is that…!"

"-Not your type, Warppy," Thunderblast sneers to the fellow purple flyer but doesn't move.

Megatron sees that the retort doesn't phase Skywarp at all. The mech sure has been turned down and away so many times from so many different people, but the personal pain just doesn't seem to stick for long. That right there makes him a good soldier: personal issues do not bog him down when it comes to missions. So he beams into a bright idea.

Clamping a hand down to Skywarp's shoulder, Megatron gives a proud tone, "Lieutenant Skywarp, I need a trusted officer to take on a specialized new task."

Skywarp blinks in complete awe. Lord Megatron specifically wanting HIM? Megatron chuckles warmly into his continuation. "You know that femmes are a rarity and need to be treated… special. Soon there will be many ships returning. I need an officer that can see to their special needs."

Thunderblast blasts back, "HIM? Are you kidding? He doesn't even know which end of a femme to talk to."

Skywarp smirks, "Says the one with an aft more beautiful than her face showing."

Megatron has to clamp his jaw tight and swallow down his laughter. Thunderblast sits up quickly and plants her golden tips to her violet curvy hips, "You KITE!"

Skywarp turns back to his tight lipped Commander. It warms him to see Megatron laughing silently. "Sir, you said you have a detail you would like me to look into?"

Megaton nods, "Yes. I need someone to be an… Ambassador of sorts."

The naked femme leaps to her feet and screeches in an awful high pitch. "WHAT? You CAN'T be serious! HIM?!"

For that Skywarp gives Megatron the most respectful bow he has ever seen, "It would be my honor, My Lord."

Megatron gives a respectful nod back, and cants his helm towards the buxom naked femme before them both, "You may start with this one."

"My pleasure," and Skywarp turns his swagger towards the fellow purple femme. "My dear you have a stunning figure, but you could get raped walking around this place like that. How about we get you dressed and I show you the sights?"

"Skywarp, you lay one finger on me, and I will break it off."

By now he is looking down on her with a grin she has to admit is a bit charming. "Oh so you like it rough? I can do that too." But he doesn't touch her with his body just a gaze and radiating body-heat.

"Sir, this may take longer that I thought. Umm, you might want to, get a cube?" Skywarp doesn't break his raking gaze that she has to admit is heating her up.

Megatron snarls lightly, "Skywarp, you best not soil my sheets."

Skywarp leans into the femme seeing her optics darken and her body heat up, "Not a drop will be spilled and I promise not to touch your berth, Sir."

"Megatron, how serious are you about this Ambassadorship?" Thunderblast feels her neck bent all the way back to keep her gaze locked with the encroaching hovering purple mech.

"Get out of my quarters and I'll tell you, Thunderblast," Megatron promises back.

"In a minute," she hitches feeling Skywarp's breath on her face.

"Give me an hour," Skywarp growls back feeling himself well charged up.

"You have 20," Megatron snorts back and then slams the door shut.

Skywarp smirks, "Where were we?"

"You're trying to get me dressed and out of here in twenty minutes or less."

Now he does touch her ever so lightly as if she is a fine glass sculptor to be treasured, "Babe, I'm going to need some help here. I've never dressed a femme before. My expertise is in stripping them. Where shall we start?" He won't force himself on her but doesn't really give her much room to refuse him. She licks her lips and he takes that as an invitation licking them back. With a moan, she parts and he enjoys licking the inside of her sharp mouth. His hands are ever so cupping and supportive as he caresses and moulds his armor covered body to her naked form.

Surprising as it is, he never thought he would have the kinkiest sex by putting armor panels back on. Obviously her sod is the last to go on, while the only piece of his armor to come off is the cod. Holding to his promise, the copulation is not on the berth or even the desk. By the time they are done, Megatron now has a new abstract mural on his wall in two different shades of purple with swirls of golden-orange and black accenting it.

Panting Skywarp smiles broadly, "You know, you just maybe right. I might not know enough about femmes to do this job. Can you help me? You seem to know just where everything goes."

Thunderblast is also panting. As each piece of her armor was put on by their joint devious hands, she was wanting so badly to tear his off. Now splaying her hands across his chest, she leans in, "Might be best if you help me understand a mech so I can show you where the differences lie." Ohhh yes that was sly one.

He leans in with a dark look ready for another round, "It would be my pleasure…and yours."


End file.
